1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of picture frames and, in particular, to a new and useful frame construction which includes an element forming a mounting base for pictures which are to be exhibited, and with a backing or plastic board which may be secured to a wire supporting bracket.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
At the present time, it is known to construct a picture frame with a widened receiving channel for a backing material and with a plurality of encircling receiving channels in the frame, into which various elements such as a viewing glass and the picture elements themselves may be inserted. The present invention is an improvement over devices of that type, particularly in respect to the use of a backing board made of a fibrous material which is covered with a fabric which provides an ornamental mounting base for pictures or other display elements. The known devices are constructed to receive only a mounting mat for a photograph or the like which is adapted to be secured to the photograph, such as by adhesive. A disadvantage in such an arrangement is that the picture can usually only be held in position peripherally and a plurality of individual picture elements cannot be positioned on the viewing area. Also in existing frames pictures cannot be easily changed or rearranged whereas in the frame described herein they can.